


The one time Hyuuga and Murayama clashed

by KSL



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Daruma Ikka, Fighting, Mugen - Freeform, Oya High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSL/pseuds/KSL
Summary: Out of the S.W.O.R.D. leaders, Murayama is relatively young. For one, he didn't have the history with Mugen that Hyuuga of Daruma Ikka had. Before all the commotion of Noboru betraying Sannoh, before Hyuuga was jailed, and before Murayama was a leader of Oya High, he runs into Hyuuga by chance, who was just finishing up some ex-Mugen members.





	The one time Hyuuga and Murayama clashed

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post fanfics i write online, but there are /so little/ HiGH&LOW fanfics on here, it's downright depressing. There's just so much you could do with the whole world the writers have built!!  
> This is a short encounter that happens after Mugen separates, but before Murayama joins Oya High and while Hyuuga is still running wild on the streets. I'd like to think that Murayama is an extremely young leader, which is why he still spends so much time trying to find his will to fight and to mature.  
> There's something about Hyuuga and Murayama..they both have a crazy side, so I wanted to write them in a (short) fight ;^^

Out of the 5 S.W.O.R.D gangs, Oya High was the newest one to be established. Murayama was the first one to be able to take in 100 punches from the students, and was named their leader. There were many similarities between the two men -- there was something about the maniacal glints in their eyes. 

The one time where they met, and it was before Murayama enrolled into Oya High. Murayama was strolling around pointlessly in the streets, and Hyuuga was having another fit with some ex-Mugen members. The screams from the alleyway caught Murayama’s attention, and he turned around to see a sort of sight -- a crazed Hyuuga, trashing around the Mugen members with ease. The bikers were seriously injured, and pleading for mercy, but Hyuuga wouldn’t stop until they were completely knocked out. 

Seeing this, Murayama grinned a little, this was some sort of kindred spirit -- someone who had the same maniacal glint in their eyes, who laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying every moment of the fight. Murayama was eager to face off with this new opponent. 

When Hyuuga was all done with the Mugen bikers, Murayama approached him. 

“Hey,” He smirked beckoning with his hands, “fight me.” 

Hyuuga looked up to see a stranger trying to egg him into fighting. Wiping off the blood on his mouth, he asked, 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Don’t think it really matters, does it?” 

Hyuuga rolled his eyes, starting to walk away “unless you’re an ex-Mugen member, don’t waste my time.” 

Suddenly something clicked in Murayama’s mind. He had heard about Mugen and how they were disbanded. He had also heard about all the things Mugen had done when they were at their peak, including completely ruining the reputation of a certain other group, the Hyuuga group. And legend has it that the craziest of them all, the youngest Hyuuga brother, was hungry for revenge…

“It can’t be...you’re Hyuuga Norihisa?” Murayama couldn’t believe his luck. It was just another day of strolling around, so he didn’t expect to meet someone with such great fighting potential. 

Hyuuga was getting pretty annoyed at this point. This kid, who was unlikely to have been a Mugen member, wouldn’t leave.

“So annoying,” Hyuuga clicked his tongue, and started to walk away. 

“W-wait! Come on! One more fight won’t kill ya, I just want to go all out against somebody!” Murayama called. 

Hyuuga stopped and sighed, annoyance growing at the persistence of this scrawny kid (not that he was very tall himself), wondering if the kid being too loud is sufficient reason for Hyuuga to waste effort fighting him. Hyuuga turned around to face him. Murayama grinned a maniacal grin. 

“Ah, my name is Murayama by the way. I’ll be in your care.”

“Yeah, whatever,”

With that, Hyuuga lunged forward fist aiming for Murayama’s face. Murayama dodged, cackled, and returned a punch of equal weight. Hyuuga caught his arm, and moved in for an upper cut to the ribs which made contact, but was then quickly hit by another one of Murayama’s punches. Hyuuga and Murayama both staggered back a few steps, only to run towards each other a few seconds later, Murayama with a crazed but focused look, and Hyuuga with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Hyuuga’s style was to go all-offensive, and to get in as many hits as possible. With his usual “win or die trying” mentality, he never held back. Murayama on the other hand, while he himself preferred to be the one dealing blows, also had amazing endurance for someone his size. It’s no joke to be able to withstand 100 punches from the most nefarious high school delinquents to claim the throne of Oya High. 

They were exchanging punches, mostly, one after another -- neither party focused on technique, but more on raw force. Hyuuga grabbed Murayama’s leg, planning to throw him to the ground, but Murayama ended up kicking his leg out and hitting Hyuuga straight in the face. Hyuuga let out a frustrated shout, getting up and grabbing his opponent by the collar, punching him in the face before he could react fast enough. Murayama staggered, but recovered quickly and blocked Hyuuga’s next hit. 

Eventually, it was getting clear that Murayama’s attacks were weakening, but Hyuuga wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down. One last kick dropped Murayama to the ground, unable to get back up. 

Hyuuga, muttered, short of breath, 

“Complete waste of my time.”

Murayama acknowledged his defeat. Hyuuga was strong, stronger than any opponents he had in the past, 

“Weren’t you just beating up those other dudes before I came along? What’s so different?”

“Those were Mugen members, and deserved to die. You’re just an outsider.”

“Is that your will to fight?” 

Hyuuga thought about it for a moment, but walked away instead of providing an answer. 

Murayama himself fought for the sheer joy of it, not because of any grudge or strong feelings. From the look in Hyuuga’s eyes, he thought that he would be the same, but it turns out that Hyuuga too had reasons for what he was doing. 

It didn’t really bother Murayama that much though -- fighting was just fun. It won’t be until much later, after he’s defeated by Cobra of the Sannoh Association, that he will search for his own will to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU for reading! I have a bunch of other short snippet ideas, thinking of posting them on AO3 as well once I get them on paper!


End file.
